


The day it changed

by marshmallowfluffiness



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Gen, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowfluffiness/pseuds/marshmallowfluffiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set s2e3 after Claire and Lee have gone.<br/>Alec and Ellie face challenges they couldn't have ever forseen and it brings out a monster inside one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. It's about what a friend suggested should've happened, I intend to do more soon!

"CLAIRE!" screams Hardy, his voice going hoarse. He's going to have Miller's head on a spike for this. He needs to work fast, to find where they went. He starts running up and down the street asking everyone he can see wheather or not they saw a man or a woman come past but it's the usual "no" from the neighbours. All of a sudden his vision blurs and he can't breathe properly, not now he thinks any other time but he needs to make sure Claire is safe. Prority one, get back to Miller. 

As he expected, Ellie is in the living room looking at the cameras Hardy had placed with a look of disgust etched on her face. Hardy storms in and leans on the door for support fuming and panting.

"Ashworth found the cameras..." she starts but Hardy cuts her off.

"YOU WERE OUT FRONT WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE THEM!" He yells, his accent thickening with the rise in his voice and the slur caused by the attack.  
Ellie is not having anything from anyone today. It's time Hardy learnt his place, he's NOT her boss anymore as he keeps reminding her. 

"THIS IS NOT MY FAULT, DON'T YOU DARE PUT THIS ON ME!" She yells advancing at him until he is backed against the wall heaving. She doesn't even notice his unfocused vision or heavy panting and even if she did she wouldn't care. 

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING AND I REALLY HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" She keeps on going, she is going to fill her boots. He never laid off when he was annoyed so why should she? Her thick curly hair shaking with rage.

"Miller..." Hardy starts weakly. He is almost the exact same shade of white as snow.

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUPID LIFE. I WILL PUCH YOU, KICK YOU AND BRUTALLY BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME"

"Miller..." 

"WHAT CAN POSSIBLY BE THAT IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEED TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW?!" She waits for an answer but he closes his eyes to focus on breathing. She has had enough of this man for a lifetime and intends to show it. Without thinking she punches him in the face and he falls over. She wants an answer out of him and will get it. She calms down a bit and lets it sink in that she just punched Alec Hardy. Oh my god, she just punched Alec Hardy who was now uunconscious on the floor with a huge red mark on his cheek. What a punch. It's very prominent on his pale skin. She stands over him for a moment then realises something isn't right, he is too still. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter carries on where it left off. There is swearing in it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit soon to upload again but I couldnt stop thinking about it. I will try my best with grammer and spellings but it is a bit awkward to type on a phone with rubbish sensitivity so I will probably change it at some point. Thank you for reading so far and I hope you enjoy chapter 2

"HARDY!" Ellie screams bending down to examine him. Wow, she must've hit him really hard. She gropes at his wrist for a pulse. Assuming she just can't find it she leans across him to see if he is brathing. Just about, she thinks. His breathing is shallow and inaudible 

"SIR! BREATHE C'MON STAY WITH ME YOU WANKER!" She shakes him by the shoulders before it dawns on her why it looks like a good punch on his face. Reality hits her hard, thats what he was trying to tell her, he needed something or to sit down and she had just ignored him. Guilt swept over Ellie, she should have known when he was panting or when he went pale. Before she can even think another thing, she dials an ambulance. This is getting a bad habit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next hour blurs past Ellie. Hardy was loaded into the ambulance and the next thing you know she is at hospital waiting for Hardy to wake up. She looks at him, eyes wide with guilt. He has an IV connected to his left hand and several wires snaking thier way to moniters beside his bed. He looked so fragile, and vulnerable an frankly more shit than ever but Ellie was relieved that he was alive so she could finish her bollocking, and apologise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hardy wakes several hours later to a grumpy Ellie. He zones out her bollocking, he has no energy left in him. 

"So you are angry with me then?" he finally rasps. She givrs him the classic eye roll she picked up from him. 

"Well what do you think? Why didn't you tell me you were feeling shit?" she replies, no being nice when he is being sarcy. 

"Go home Miller"

"No, not until I've told you where I think Claire is"


End file.
